Full Monty
by Vanina
Summary: Creada para una lista de correo... ¿se imaginan a los mas lindos dioses del olimpo haciendo un full monty para feminas descontroladas?
1. Full Monty 1

Bueno, este es un fic que escribi para la lista de correo Saint Seiya la Batalla, una lista que creamos algunos miembros de la lista de la AICA para poder "combatir" tranquilamente entre nosotros ^^...  
  
En medio de esa batalla la principal culpable de la creacion de la lista, Laura de Pegaso, se iba a "casar" con su pared, Al Nath, berseker de Ares... Ademas, nuestra amiga Cruz (casada con Anubis, Dios Egipcio, uno de los personajes controlados por Laura), estando "embarazada" (claro, dentro de la historia) ya le tocaba el baby shower... asi que creamos una historia para hacer tanto esa celebracion como la despedida de soltera de Laura...  
  
Explicaciones varias:  
  
- Paredes: tanto en esta lista como en algunas otras, se les llama "pared" a aquellos personajes de anime (o libros, o comics, etc) que son controlados por los miembros de las listas, a menudo como parejas.  
  
- Morfeo: una de las (muchisimas) paredes de Laura... el Dios del Sueño, que en esta lista es un egocentrico mujeriego que jura que todas las chicas se mueren por el (razon por lo cual suele ganarse los golpes del 100% de hombres de la lista y aproximadamente el 97% de las mujeres (hay dos o tres que si se mueren por el) y es utilizado mas como bolsa de entrenamiento)  
  
- El 90% de los chicos de la lista (tanto miembros oficiales como paredes) son extremedamente celosos.  
  
Y... si hay algo mas por explicar lo hare durante el fic, entre []  
  
Ahora si ^^  
  
----------  
  
Full Monty  
  
----------  
  
Cap. 1  
  
Rayen miraba por enesima vez su reloj, mientras Lalaith revisaba minuciosamente la comida y los aperitivos para esa noche... [Rayen era mi personaje en la lista, y Lalaith una elfa que me robe del mundo de Tolkien :P]  
  
Estaban en el local mas grande que pudieron conseguir... necesitaban un lugar grande, no porque las chicas que fueran a asistir fueran muchas (y si lo eran) sino para tener mas espacio cuando el desorden comenzara (y comenzaria), y asi no causar tanto daño (que daño haria)  
  
Pero habia algo que la preocupaba, y que la hacia ver su reloj constantemente...  
  
Rayen: Quisiera saber donde demonios se metieron los del Full Monty... deberian habernos llamado ayer!! - exclamo finalmente molesta y un poco angustiada...  
  
Lalaith: No sabria decirte... aunque es extraño que un dia antes del Show se desaparezcan... tomando en cuenta todo lo que les ibamos a pagar...  
  
Rayen: Y que es bastante... me habian dicho que eran los mejores, y no me preocupe por el precio, y por lo que les pagamos por adelantado... pero si no aparecen, ya veran  
  
esos...!!! - de reojo la Estrella de la Muerte miro su bella lanza que habia dejado apoyada en una pared lejana junto a el arco de Lalaith...  
  
Lejos de ahi, un joven Berseker se mantenia en guardia frente a la puerta de la casa, son su cosmos encendido para detectar cualquien intento de fuga por parte de su compañera...  
  
En su cuarto, la joven Caballero femenino de Pegaso repasaba por ultima vez su plan... }:)  
  
En el local, Rayen y Lalaith comenzaban a recibir a las invitadas...  
  
Rayen: Muchas gracias por venir chicas ^^... los regalos por alla!!... si... en ese lado los para Cruz, y en ese otro los para Laura... Lilian!!  
  
Lilian: Rayen!!, como estas!!  
  
Rayen: muy bien!, y tus chicos, como estan?  
  
Lilian: ahi los deje... aunque me preocupa un poco el haberlos dejado solo... ultimamente Eo le tiene menos paciencia a Hana... pero que mas da!! vamos a divertirnos!!! [Lilian de Geminis, sus paredes eran Eo de Scila y Hanamichi Sakuragi]  
  
Akari: Siii!!!... Full Monty!!!!... digo... a divertirnos!!! :P  
  
Rayen: XDD, pues pasen y acomodense ^^ que el show comenzara pronto... si esos chicos no quieren que use el lema del MA en ellos - dijo por lo bajo para si... [MA= Mercenarias al Acecho, unas chicas con las cuales no es bueno meterse... su lema es "Te matare lenta y dolorosamente"]  
  
Y asi comenzaron a llegar... por ahi se vio llegar a Lynx y a las del MA, con unos paquetes algo extraños como regalos... un poco despues llego Vega, seguida de Hikaru y otras chicas mas...  
  
Cruz llego pocos minutos despues, con su linda pancita ^^  
  
Rayen: Cruz!!, linda, como estas?  
  
Cruz: bien, aunque un poco cansada... ya sabes, llevar dos crios en la panza no es nada facil... y Laura?  
  
Rayen: aun no llega... pero calma, no tardara ^^...  
  
Despues llegaron Danae, Amegari y las Senshis [Amegari era la sailor senshi de no me acuerdo que planeta, y la acompañaban como 5 mas], Eurydice, Harim, Belona, Hiko, June, Seika y muchas mas...  
  
A unas cuadras del lugar, una figura envuelta en las sombras buscaba la direccion del local...  
  
Figura: no se preocupen chicas... el gran Morfeo llegara pronto a regocijarlas con su presencia!!... y claro,disfrutar como acaban con esos odiosos y molestos chicos de la lista luego de que se enteren de lo que hicieron... jejeje... Akari!, Lilian!, Antares!, chicas!... esperenme!!!  
  
El Berseker se movia inquieto dentro de la sala... la casa estaba muy silenciosa, demasiado, considerando que Laura deberia estar intentando escapar para ir a su despedida... estaba pensando en ir a hablar con ella cuando comenzo a sentir un olor conocido...  
  
Naht: Que es eso?... acaso no es?... Miruvar!! - el joven recordo el vino elfico que Lalaith e Isilion le habian traido de regalo a Laura, segun ellos servia para calmar los nervios y relajar... Naht sonrio recordando algunas consecuencias de esos "relajos" que habia oido por ahi...   
  
Se dirigio a la salita en donde Laura guardaba los licores bajo siete llaves... y candados y protecciones y hechizos magicos que le habian prestado Rayen y Lalaith para evitar que el berseker se acercara a las botellas... y la vio, de pie junto a una mesita, terminandose una copa del vino elfico...  
  
Laura: Naht!!, que estas haciendo? - pregunto ella despreocupadamente (si como no :P)  
  
Naht: nada!... y tu?  
  
Laura: solo me relajo un poco... vine a probar el vino que me regalo Lalaith para ver si puedo dormirme... ya que como no podre salir hoy :(...  
  
Naht: esteeee...  
  
Laura: bueno, me voy a mi habitacion - dijo ella saliendo del salon mientras Nath la seguia con la mirada... en eso noto que un echo increible y soprendente habia acontecido... Laura habia dejado el mueble donde guardaba el licor sin llave!!   
  
Y sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido, el joven berseker se acerco al estante... eso de vigilar generaba mucha tension... quizas un poco de cerveza... pero despues de tener que aguantar a Morfeo durante tanto tiempo... un poco de vino?... pero con lo de la batalla... en eso vio las maravillosas botellas de Tequila, Vodka, Whisky y demases... y sonrio malignamente...  
  
Detras de la puerta Laura observaba la imagen llena de alegria... habia caido en la trampa... un poco mas alla, los dioses egipcios se encontraban ocupados devorando litros y litros de yogurt de chabacano que habia traido el dia anterior, y que al menos demorarian unas tres horas en terminarse...  
  
Tomando una chaqueta, salio silenciosamente de la casa, y se dirigio raudamente hacia el local...  
  
Rayen miraba a las chicas que se divertian en el local, mientras trataba de repasar mentalmente por si algo se le hubiese olvidado... pero todo parecia estar en orden... menos los del Full Monty...  
  
Amegari: oye Rayen!, cuando llegara Laura? - pregunto la chica, rodeada de todas las senshis...  
  
Rayen: ya debe estar por llegar...  
  
Laura: correccion, ya llegue!!  
  
Las chicas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a dar gritos para recibirla... desde la barra Nassib, con una Margarita en la mano y junto a Vega, Marce y el resto del MA la saludo con un gesto, mientras Lis, Ashera y Antares se acercaban para saludarla... pero pronto todas las chicas se agolparon cerca de los lugares donde habian dejado los regalos para que las chicas los abrieran...  
  
Rayen: muy bien chicas!!, creo que llego la hora de revisar los regalos!!!  
  
Chicas: siiii!!!!  
  
Todas se acercaron a Laura y Cruz mientras abrian los regalos...  
  
Lalaith: que los habra primero Cruz, y despues Laura!  
  
Cruz: a ver... y este es de... Lilian!!... veamos... esteee... que lindos ^^U - dijo la joven mientras sacaba un par de muñecos de felpa con la forma de un chacal y un halcon...  
  
Lilian: es que no se me ocurrio nada mas que un muñeco, asi que me busque unos medio egipcios ^^U  
  
Cruz: estan muy monos (:P)... a ver... y este es de Ashera... una canasta con cosas de bebe!!, que linda!!... justo me faltaban varias de estas... ahora que se que son dos, pero como no se lo he dicho a Anubis no he podido comprar mas cosas para que no sospeche...  
  
Ashera: que bueno que te gusto ^^  
  
Y asi Cruz siguio abriendo sus regalos... Vega le regalo una cunita, y Nassib unos juguetes en forma de lanzas y hachas (--U), Antares le regalo algunos muebles y decoracion para el cuarto de los bebes , Hilda un cochecito, Rayen y Lalaith un par de trajecitos traidos de  
  
Valinor, y dulces para la mama ^^ y asi salieron muchos regalos, hasta que solo quedaron los regalos de Laura...  
  
Cruz: tres!!, pero Laura, para que te molestaste... veamos... una camara!!  
  
Laura: si, es para que puedas filmar a tus bebes entrenando con Anubis y Horus ^^  
  
Cruz: -- ya veo... y esto... XDD!!!, que lindo - exclamo la joven mientras levantaba un ejemplar del libro de los muertos para colorear, recortar y pegar, lo que le causo mucha gracia a todas las chicas...  
  
Nike: que regalo mas original XD!!  
  
Laura: si, es que conociendo a Horus se que lo hara estudiarse todo el Libro de los Muertos, y pense que asi se le haria mas facil ^^  
  
Cruz: muchas gracias!... y el ultimo... una peluca egipcia!, esta divina... y, un libro de los derechos de la mujer?  
  
Laura: si, es para que no se deje dominar por el machismo egipcio...  
  
Cruz: XDDD gracias!!  
  
Rayen: bueno, ahora nos vamos con los de Laura!!...  
  
Todas las chicas se prepararon... los regalos de una despedida de soltera siempre son buenos...  
  
Laura: a ver... este es de Nassib... es... un latigo y unas esposas?!  
  
Nassib: ^^ si, ya sabes, de vez en cuando es bueno portarse mal :P...  
  
Lilian: diablos!, por que no se me ocurrio a mi!!  
  
Rayen: claro, si ya sabemos que te gustan las esposas :P...  
  
Chicas: XDDDDDD  
  
Lilian: *^^*  
  
Laura: ^^U estee... gracias Nassib... y este es... de Rayen y Lalaith... que sera... una alfombra!! - exclamo mientras pasaba la mano sobre la suave textura de la alfombra elfica...  
  
Rayen: aunque no sabiamos lo que te regalaria Nassib... puedes usarlo todo junto... }:) [acaso no se imaginan para que puede usarse una alfombra? }:)... ¿no han oido el termino "alfombrar"? }:)]  
  
Chicas: XDDDDD  
  
Lis: los regalos estan saliendo buenos... deberiamos fijar nuestras bodas y hacer mas de estas despedidas ^^  
  
Laura: bueno, este es de... Ashera... - Laura saco un pequeño (por no decir minusculo camison) de color rojo... pasion?  
  
Ashera: no sabia que color t gustaba...  
  
Laura: ^^U no te preocupes, esta muy lindo...  
  
Marce: para usarlo con las esposas y la alfombra...  
  
Chicas: XDDDDDDD  
  
Y Laura siguio abriendo sus regalos, sacando un juego de copas por parte de Vega (para brindar con Naht), una cocina de parte de Antares, un juego de ropa interior sexy y muchas cosas por ese estilo...  
  
Mientras, Rayen miraba insistentemente la puerta, esperando ver llegar a los chicos que tanto esperaba...  
  
En una bodega abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad, podia verse a un grupo de chicos rodeando a unos jovenes vestidos de traje que estaban atados frente a ellos...  
  
Shun: sigo insistiendo que no deberiamos... nos meteremos en graves problemas si las chicas se enteran...  
  
Shura: no empieces Shun... esto es por nuestro Honor...  
  
Krishna: pero no nos quedara mucho honor si las chicas nos descubren...   
  
Shun: tiene razon... estamos firmando nuestra sentencia...  
  
Algunos de los chicos presentes asintieron... aun recordaban lo sucedido cuando decidieron declararse en huelga para el aniversario de la lista...  
  
Zaceck: pero ya no podemos arrepentirnos, asi que desde ahora solo nos queda permanecer unidos ante la adversidad...  
  
Hyoga: eres muy optimista, pero quizas sea porque TIENES una pared, y NO ERES una... creo que comienzo a arrepentirme... no debimos raptar a los chicos del Full Monty...  
  
Andromeda Negro: alguno de ustedes se fijo en las cosas que traian estos tipos? - pregunto acercandose con curiosidad a un montos de extraños objetos que les habian sacado a los chicos... se podian ver cadenas, latigos, esposas, trajes ajustados de cuero, y...  
  
Eo: pero que demonios es esto? - pregunto el marina al tiempo que levantava un pequeño (casi microscopico) trozo de tela aleopardada...  
  
Siegfred: pues si no te lo imaginas...  
  
Shun: yo me pregunto como pueden usar esas cosas...  
  
Hyoga: si, deben ser muy incomodas...  
  
Fenix Negro: alguien sabe donde esta Naht?  
  
Phenril: supuestamente iba a cuidar a Laura para que no fuera con las chicas... Eden fue a verlo...  
  
Eden: y ya lo vi... tirado en un sofa, con como 30 botellas a su alrededor --U  
  
Todos: --U  
  
Shura: y los dioses egipcios?  
  
Eden: tirados en la cocina con indigestion, luego de comerse como 100 potes de yogurt de chabacano --U  
  
Todos: --U  
  
Fenix Negro: vergonzoso...  
  
Andromeda Negro: y que hay de Elensir e Isilion?, ya que sus chicas iniciaron todo esto...  
  
Eden: pues pensaron muy bien en todo... mandaron a los elfos a un "encargo" a Valinor...  
  
Eclipse: oigan... alguien ha visto a Morfeo?  
  
Todos negaron... nadie habia visto a Morfeo desde la tarde...  
  
Las chicas reian y bailaban en el local... sin embargo ya comenzaban a impacientarse... ¿cuando vendria el Full Monty pormetido?...  
  
June: Rayen, sabes, no quiero molestarte, pero nosotras pensamos...  
  
Seika: que iban a hacer un Full Monty... que paso?  
  
Rayen iba a contestar cuando una voz (lamentablemente) conocida la interrumpio antes de comenzar...  
  
Morfeo: no se preocupen chicas!, ¡¡el gran Dios Morfeo ha venido para que disfruten de el!!  
  
Antares, Akari y Lilian corrieron presurosas al lado del dios [las tres unicas chicas que estaban locas por el -_-], mientras un gran grupo de chicas se levantaba y tomaba disimuladamente sus armas... esta era una fiesta para las mujeres de la lista, y no se aceptabab hombres... mucho menos como ese...  
  
Morfeo: alegrense chicas!!... Aqui estoy yo, un ser mucho mas bello que esos chicos que iban a hacerles ese Full Monty... pero no se preocupen, ahora que ellos no vendran podran regocijarse conmigo ^^  
  
Chicas: ¡¡¡NO HABRA FULL MONTY!!!  
  
Las chicas volvieron a mirara a Rayen, pero la Estrella tenia sus ojos fijos en el dios... antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar tomo su lanza y acorralando al dios lo ameñazo con la punta de esta en la garganta...  
  
Rayen: habla!!, ¿que sabes tu de esto?... ¿por que no vendran los chicos?...  
  
Todas las chicas se acercaron para oir lo que tenia que decir el dios... las del MA tomaron sus armas, y muchas otras hicieron lo mismo...  
  
Lis: ¿que les hicieron a NUESTROS vedetos?  
  
Morfeo: esteee... yooo...  
  
Rayen: (con la lanza en el cuello del dios): ¡¡HABLA!!  
  
Morfeo: bueno, esteee... los chicos los raptaron, no querian que sus chicas vieran a otros hombres desnudandose y... - el dios prefirio no seguir hablando, ya que a su alrededor habia una masa femenina hirviente y llena de subito rencor... sin embargo, Rayen conservaba la calma... con una misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro...  
  
Rayen: y supongo que tu los ayudaste para poder venir y quedarte con todas... verdad Morfeo? - el dios no respondio, pero era obvio que lo que decia la Estrella era verdad... ella sonrio aun mas, algo se le habia ocurrido rapidamente - pues Morfeo, te dare la oportunidad de reinvindicarte y reparar tu falta... - el dios sonrio esperanzado al ver que su castigo se alejaba - ... tienes UNA HORA, para juntar a los dioses mas guapos del Panteon  
  
Griego para que nos hagan un Full Monty esclusivo - al oir esto las chicas que los rodeaban sonrieron e incluso algunas gritaron... que mejor que un selecto grupo de dioses griegos para un Full Monty?  
  
Morfeo: peroperopero... no se si pueda... si acepten, yo...  
  
Rayen: ¡UNA HORA! - exclamo acercando mas la lanza, al tiempo que las chicas del MA se acercaban y con rostros }:) afilaban sus armas...  
  
Morfeo: ¡Glup!...  
  
Lo vieron salir presurosamente del local, y dejando las armas a un lado se dispusieron a beber y reir un poco mas... en solo una hora la verdadera diversion comenzaria...  
  
Continuara...   
  
-----------------------  
  
Jeje, bueno, este capitulo es mas bien explicativo, pero esperen que en el siguiente ya enpieza a tomar color ^^ 


	2. Full Monty 2

----------  
  
Full Monty  
  
----------  
  
Cap. 2  
  
Morfeo se alejo rapidamente del peligroso local...  
  
Morfeo: menudo lio en el que me meti!!... ¿como diablos hare ahora que los dioses acepten hacer un Full Monty?... bueno, creo que lo mejor sera empezar con aquellos mas dispuestos a exibirse frente a un monton de chicas - dijo con un tono que haria pensar a cualquiera que no lo conociera que el no era de esa clase de tipos...  
  
Asi que los primeros con los que debia hablar era con Hermes y Dionisio...  
  
El ultimo no fue dificil de encontrar... solo tuvo que buscar el lugar donde hubiese suficientes chicas juntas... y mucho vino...  
  
Dionisio: Morfeo!!, que gusto verte!!, quieres una copa? - le pregunto el apuesto dios de largos cabellos de color rosado, mientras bebia el mismo de otra copa, al tiempo que tres hermosas chicas lo rodeaban...  
  
Morfeo: (con cara de enorme envidia contenida) no, gracias... venia a ver si querrias ayudarme en cierto asunto que debo resolver...  
  
Dionisio: que clase de asunto?  
  
Morfeo: uno que incluye muchas chicas con ganas de admirar a un "apuesto" dios griego...  
  
Dionisio: ¡apuesto!, te quedas corto conmigo Morfeo (modesto :P)... pero me agrada la idea... que es exactamente?  
  
Morfeo: un Full Monty... - el joven dios del vino abrio los ojos lleno de sorpresa... para terminar en una enorme carcajada...  
  
Dionisio: un Full Monty!!... nunca crei que me pidieras algo asi... a que estan dispuestas esas chicas?  
  
Morfeo: conociendolas... creo que estaran dispuestas a todo...  
  
Dionisio: pues ponle un poco de vino y me tendras ahi!!... a que hora debo llegar?  
  
Morfeo: en una hora, a esta direccion - le dijo mientras le entregaba un papelito - ahi nos reuniremos con los demas...  
  
Dionisio: ¿mas?... y para que!!, conmigo sera suficiente...  
  
Morfeo: --U, vaya, que modestia... (el burro hablando de orejas!!)  
  
El primer dios estaba listo... Morfeo comenzo a pensar en que lugar podria encontrar a Hermes, cuando recordo el pequeño santuario del escurridizo dios... Elisyon...  
  
Y ahi estab, rodeado de las ninfas del lugar...  
  
Morfeo (nuevamente con cara de envidia) que diablos estare haciendo mal? - se pregunto mientras se acercaba al dios de cabellos azules... - Hermes!, que bueno que te encuentro...  
  
tengo que pedirte un favor...  
  
Hermes: ¿y que seria?... mira que estoy bastante ocupado... - dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar a una ninfa en el cuello...  
  
Ninfa: *^_^*  
  
Morfeo: -- pues entonces ire al grano... quiero que participes en un Full Monty...  
  
Hermes: yo!!, exponerme frente a un monton de chicas de hormonas revueltas en un Fuul Monty!!... te he de decir que la idea no suena mal... pero no es mi clase de entretencion...  
  
Morfeo: (dando media vuelta) esta bien... de todas formas Dionisio habia dicho que no te atreverias a ir... aunque creo que tiene razon... quizas no necesitemos mas dioses...  
  
Hermes: Dionisio? ese engreido?... pues si el participa yo tambien!! - exclamo el dios alejando a las ninfas de si - donde es?  
  
Morfeo: llega a este lugar en una hora... ahi se juntaran los demas - dijo mientras le entregaba la direccion del local y se retiraba - y ahora... quien mas? - Morfeo se detuvo un momento a la salida de los Campos Eliseos para pensar... - Veamos... quizas Eros quiera participar... aunque sea para vigilar a la bella y dulce Amegari... ire a preguntarle!! [Eros era la pareja de Amegari en la lista ^^]  
  
Se dirigio al Olimpo, en donde encontro al dios del amor discutiendo con Anteros...  
  
Mofeo: ^^ hey chicos!! - los dioses se voltearon a mirarlo, con cara de no muy buenos amigos... - ^^U... oigan, quiero preguntarles algo... ustedes sabian que hoy era la despedida de soltera de Lau...  
  
Eros: claro, Amegari y las senshis fueron alla... por que?, que es lo que pasa?  
  
Morfeo: nada, solo que... las chicas tienen ganas de que algunos dioses les hagan un Full Monty... y me preguntaba si querrian participar...  
  
Anteros: dejame adivinar... los otros chicos raptaron a los del FM y las chicas te atraparon fisgoneando, y ahora como castigo tienes que reunir a los dioses griegos para un FM y el regocijo de las chicas... o me equivoco?  
  
Morfeo: --U  
  
Eros: vaya hermano, eres un adivino...  
  
Anteros: no, solo veo lo que es obvio... y por que creias que participariamos?  
  
Morfeo: porque pense que quizas les gustaria poder echarles una vigiladita a Amegari y a las senshis... con eso que habran tantos dioses... - Eros y Anteros lo miraron poco convencidos - ... como Dionisio y Hermes...  
  
Eros y Anteros: ¡¿Dionisio y Hermes?!  
  
Eros: pues si van esos dos, sera mejor que vayamos a vigilar...  
  
Anteros: ya que esos son iguales a este otro... sino que peor...  
  
Morfeo: --U muy bien, aca esta la direccion, reunanse con los demas en ese lugar...  
  
Pero solo tenia cuatro dioses, y sentia que eso no satisfaceria a las chicas... quien mas aceptaria exibirse?...  
  
Morfeo: Zeus!! - el dios se encamino hacia las habitaciones del señor de los dioses... pero en vez de Zeus encontro a una enfadada Hera...  
  
Morfeo: este... hola Hera ^^  
  
Hera: y tu que demonios estas haciendo aqui!!!  
  
Morfeo: este... buscaba a tu marido... lo has visto?  
  
Hera: pues por ahi estara escondido para que no lo encuentre!!!, buscalo si quieres!! -exclamo la diosa, y mientras el dios salia la vio destrozar contra las paredes una par de objetos valiosos mientras recitaba un no muy elegante vocabulario dirigido a la memoria de Zeus...  
  
Morfeo no tuvo que recorrer mucho para ubicar al dios... lo encontro escondido en el unico lugar donde Hera no acostumbraba a buscarlo... la biblioteca del Olimpo...  
  
Morfeo: Zeus!!, tengo que proponerte algo que te subiran los animos!!  
  
Zeus: ah si?!, y que seria?  
  
Morfeo: tengo un monton de chicas que desean poder ver a dioses apuestos en un FM... - A Zeus le brillaron los ojos al oir esto... aunque Hera se enterara, era una buena idea para escapar del Olimpo por un rato...  
  
Zeus: acepto tu propuesta con gusto!! -exclamo el dios - que tengo que hacer?  
  
Morfeo: tienes que llegar al siguiente lugar... y te agradeceria mucho que pudieses convencer a tus hermanos...  
  
Zeus: a Poseidon y Hades?... Pose no sera ningun problema, es un playboy... pero Hades quizas ponga un par de complicaciones... vere que puedo hacer...  
  
Morfeo: fantastico!!... sabes quien mas podria ayudarnos en esto?  
  
Zeus: quien mas?... dejame ver... que te parecen Ares y Apolo?  
  
Morfeo: ellos?, quizas Apolo no ponga muchos problemas si tu lo convences... pero Ares?  
  
Zeus: no te preocupes, tendra que obedecer una orden de su padre - dijo el Señor de los dioses, y se retiro en busca de sus hermanos y los otros dioses...  
  
Morfeo volvio al local... eso no habia sido tan dificil... al llegar encontro a Hermes y Dionisio, que se miraban con ojos furiosos uno al otro... poco despues llegaron Eros y Anteros, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando vieron llegar a Zeus junto a sus hermanos, y ademas llegaron Apolo, Ares y...  
  
Morfeo: papa!!, tio!!, ustedes!!...  
  
Hypnos: --U por tu propio bien sera mejor que no hagas ningun comentario...  
  
Eros: (hablando en un susurro a Zeus) pero como...?  
  
Zeus: pues Hades fue dificil de convencer... y la unica forma de que aceptara fue obligando a un par de sus guerreros a sufrir lo mismo que el ^^  
  
Morfeo: XD, pues bien, ya que estamos todos, sera mejor que entremos para que las chicas dejen de esperar...  
  
Las chicas comenzaban a impacientarse al ver que la hora estaba a poco de cumplirse... cuando ya se preparaban para tomar sus armas e ir a buscar a Morfeo, lo vieron entrar junto a un grupo de dioses :D~~~~~  
  
Nassib: Ares! - exclamo al tiempo que se escondia detras de su master... no tenia muchas ganas de que su ex-jefe la viera en esos momentos...  
  
Amegari: Eros!, que haces tu aqui?!  
  
Eros: pues pense que no estaria nada mal un poco de diversion... ademas, como crees que dejaria que vieras a otros dioses desnudarse frente a ti?... asi que vine para que me veas solo a mi ^^... lo mismo Anteros...  
  
El resto de las chicas no podia hablar... claro, la mayoria estaba cono un total y completo trauma maxilofacial... o en otras palabras... estaban con la boca abierta y :D~~~ mientras se imaginaban lo que vendria despues...  
  
Antes de que los dioses pudiesen hacer o decir nada Rayen los guio a un escondido cuarto al fondo del local... al entrar vieron una serie de trajes elegantes y corbatas colgados de las paredes...  
  
Zeus: y esto?  
  
Rayen: solo cumplo con los deseos de las chicas... tienen 15 minutos para prepararse y salir al escenario - y sin decir mas la Estrella salio del cuarto...  
  
Las chicas, mientras tanto, se quedaron comentando y bebiendo un poco para pasar la impresion... esa noche seria mejor de lo que pensaban...  
  
Continuara...  
  
-----------------------  
  
¿Y?... ¿que les parece la coleccion de dioses?  
  
se viene el tercer y ultimo capitulo... sonde "el asunto" se pone candente... 


	3. Full Monty 3

----------  
  
Full Monty  
  
----------  
  
Cap. 3  
  
Rayen miraba desde el fondo del local como las chicas comentaban la llegada de los dioses que les harian el Full Monty... todas se veian muy contentas, definitivamente no habria nada que pudiese arruinarles la noche...  
  
En ese instante la puerta del local se abrio repentinamente, y por ella vieron entrar a Hera, Persefone y Thetis, y detras de ellas otro grupo grande de mujeres...  
  
Hera: es aqui en donde se realiza una despedida de soltera, donde mi marido y otros dioses haran un Full Monty? - pregunto seriamente la diosa, mientras todas en el local la miraban asustadas... temerosas de que les arruinara el show...  
  
Rayen: esteee... si, por que? - pregunto la joven Estrella con rostro de inocencia marca Shun...  
  
Persefone: y por que iba a ser... venimos a verlos!!  
  
Todas: O_O QUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Hera: tal como lo oyeron, venimos a ver como mi marido y los otros dioses hacen el ridiculo... no les molesta, verdad?  
  
Todas: no... como creen, para nada...  
  
Hera: que bueno - dijo al tiempo que entraba seguida de Persefone y Thetis... justo detras de ellas entro Atena junto a Afrodita...  
  
Chicas: Atena!! - exclamaron todas las amazonas presentes...  
  
Atena: que pasa?  
  
Vega: es que... tu... aqui...  
  
Atena: y que tiene de raro?... acaso no me puedo divertir de vez en cuando? - pregunto, mientras en su rostro se veia una risa maliciosa... de seguro imaginandose como se divertiria molestando a los dioses despues...  
  
Afrodita: Amegari!!, como estas linda - exclamo la diosa mientras trataba de ocultar algo tras de si...  
  
Amegari: bien, gracias... disculpe, no es una camara la que trae detras? - Afrodita se sonrojo sacando la maquina...  
  
Afrodita: si... es que pense que no seria bueno desperdiciar la ocasion...  
  
Hera: excelente idea!!, espera a que despues repartamos las copias por el olimpo... - las diosas se miraron entre si con caras de }:))  
  
Despues de ellas entro una larga procesion formada por algunas ninfas del Hades (que de seguro eran las que habian pasado el chisme), Pandora, Ariadna, Eris, Artemisa, Demeter (madre de Persefone), Aurora, Iris y algunas cuantas invitadas de ellas...  
  
Se ubicaron en un rincon oscuro, de modo que los dioses no las vieran mientras hacian su show...  
  
Finalmente las luces se apagaron, dejando solo el escenario iluminado, y los dioses comenzaron a salir al comenzar el tema "You Can Leave Your Hat On" de Joe Cocker... algunos salieron rojos como tomates, y otros palidos como la muerte (y no era Thanatos), unos pocos (Zeus, Hermes, Dionisio y Morfeo) salieron son una gran sonrisa en sus rostros...  
  
Todos en impecables trajes de CK negros, corbatas y lentes oscuros...  
  
Comenzaron a sacarse lentamente las chaquetas al ritmo de la musica, mientras las chicas gritaban como locas en el local... curiosamente los gritos mas fuertes provenian de aquel rincon oscuro, desde donde tambien se oian sonoras carcajadas...  
  
Cuando terminaron con las chaquetas, Hermes y Dionisio se acercaron a la orilla del escenario y sacandose las corbatas comenzaron a sacarse lenta y provocativamente los cinturones... para no quedar a mal con "sus" chicas Morfeo los siguio, acercandose un poco mas a la mesa en donde Akari y Lilian se encontraban en estado de Shock...  
  
Akari y demas: :D~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rayen: ahora se que fue lo que se me olvido... los cubos...  
  
Zeus los hubiese seguido, pero un par de miradas de sus hermanos del tipo "te mueves y saldras peor que en una discusion con tu esposa" lo retuvieron en su lugar... sin embargo todos habian quedado de acuerdo, poco antes de salir al escenario, que harian exactamente lo mismo que hicieran los demas, asi que con desanimo comenzaron tambien a sacarse los cinturones...  
  
No habian terminado cuando del grupo entre sombras surgieron dos o tres voces gritando: "¡¡¡la camisa!!!, ¡¡¡la camisa!!!", grito que fue rapidamente secundado por las demas en el local...  
  
Comenzaron a desabotonarse lentamente las camisas, pero antes de que terminaran Morfeo no aguanto mas y se subio directamente a la mesa donde se encontraban Akari y Lilian, que ya estaban a pundo del colapso...  
  
Akari y demas: *____________*...  
  
Lilian: :D~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mientras, en la parte de atras del local...  
  
Rayen: anota... muchos traperos y cubos para limpiar todo esto...  
  
Lalaith: ya lo tengo... creo que deberiamos anotar cubos pequeños para las chicas entre las cosas necesarias para una despedida de soltera, si hacemos otra...  
  
Rayen: buena idea... eso, y una camara, esta vez se nos olvido...  
  
Hermes y Dionisio no podian quedarse atras... Hermes salto hacia la barra en donde se encontraban las chicas del MA, en donde comenzo a hacerles un streap tease personal, acercandose poco a poco a cada una de ellas...  
  
MA: :D~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dionisio se subio a la mesa en donde se encontraban el grupo mas grande de amazonas de Atena, incluyendo a Laura y a Cruz... y como ya se habia sacado la camisa, comenzo con los pantalones... lentamente...  
  
Laura y demas: :D~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eros y Anteros notaron que la mirada de Amegari y las senshis se iba (inconcientemente?) hacia las otras mesas, asi que para distraer la atencion se fueron directo a la mesa de las senshis para hacerles otro streap tease personal...  
  
Seshis: :D~~~~~~  
  
Amegari: *___________*  
  
Mientras, desde las sombras las carcajadas eran cada vez mas fuertes, hasta el punto que se los gritos de el resto de las chicas comenzo a opacarse...  
  
El resto de los dioses, despues de la accion de Dionisio se vieron obligados a comenzar a quitarse los pantalones... para el gran regocijo de las chicas (y diversion de las diosas)...  
  
Ya estaban en ropa interior, cuando Rayen y Lalaith, atentas a que la situacion no se saliera de control, notaron que Hermes comenzaba a jugarse su ultima carta para ganarle a Dionisio...  
  
Jugaba con su boxer...  
  
Chicas: :D~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lo que hizo que DIonisio hiciera lo mismo  
  
Chicas: (la mitad, la otra estaba en etapa de casi desmayo) :D~~~~~~~~  
  
Los dioses se miraron entre si, temerosos de lo que vendria, si es que esos seguian con el juego... mientras, las carcajadas y gritos de aliento crecian desde el oscuro rincon...  
  
En ese instante...  
  
???: T_T Lord Hades... como fue capaz?!!!!! - Aiacos, Radamanthis y Minos entraron desordenadamente al local, llorosos al saber la terrible infamia que su Lord se habia visto obligado a hacer... (--- venganza personal :P) [sip, esa fue una venganza dirigida a mi amado Aiacos, que nos provoco muchos dolores de cabeza en la lista -_-]  
  
Los dioses se detuvieron en seco en sus acciones (lease... proceso de bajarse los boxer) y con rostros mas blancos que la leche miraron a los jueces... sin embargo solo tardaron unos segundos para que sus rostros se volvieran rojos de vergüenza, mientras las chicas miraban con ojos injectados en sangre a aquellos que osaban interrumpir su diversion... y no eran las unicas...  
  
Diosas: COMO-DEMONIOS-SE-ATREVEN-A-INTERRUMPIR-NUESTRA DIVERSIOOONN!!! - exclamaron las diosas saliendo del rincon, lo que hizo que los dioses volvieran al color palido de antes, y que los jueces pusieran pies en polvorosa... (tontos no son... no iban a quedarse a enfrentar a un grupo de amazonas, guerreras y diosas furibundas)  
  
Antes de que nadie lograra reaccionar, los dioses tomaron la ropa y salieron corriendo del lugar...  
  
Rayen y Lalaith se abrazaban temerosas escondidas en un pequeño rincon... eso se veia mal... sin embargo, sus temores desaparecieron al ver que las diosas lanzaban una sonora carcajada...  
  
Hera: por Zeus!, que gran noche chicas!!... esto fue mucho mejor de lo que esperabamos... ¿lo grabaste todo Afrodita?  
  
Afrodita: de principio a fin...  
  
Hera: muy bien... chicas, les agradecemos este maravilloso momento que nos han echo vivir XD... si alguna vez planean hacer algo similar, solo llamenos y les traeremos a todo el Olimpo masculino para un Full Monty...  
  
Chicas: siii!!!! *________*  
  
Persefone: y quizas un par de Jueces del Hades deseen acompañar "voluntariamente" a su señor la proxima vez }:))  
  
Y asi las diosas comenzaron a dejar el local, comentando entre risas la forma en que los dioses actuaron, y sus rostros al verlas ahi...  
  
Nassib: bueno... creo que estuvo mejor que si hubiesen venido los vedetos originales...  
  
Rayen: si, pero no les quita la culpa a nuestras paredes... hay que castigarlos...  
  
Laura: si, para que aprendan a no meterse en asuntos de chicas...  
  
Vega: bueno, sera mejor que me vaya, ya deje demasiado tiempo sola Naty... y debo encargarme de Hyoga }:)  
  
Poco a poco las guerreras salieron del local, mientras se oian comentarios como "que gran noche", "ojala lo repitan pronto", "recuerdenme pedirle una copia del video a Afrodita" y "yo quiero cinco!!", hasta que las voces se perdieron en la distancia...  
  
Rayen: bueno, creo que nos toca limpiar el desastre - dijo mientras miraba las "consecuencias" de la euforia de las chicas...  
  
Lalaith: al menos ya sabemos que debemos y no debemos hacer si hacemos otro Full Monty...  
  
Rayen: oye, tu crees que si se los pedimos, las diosas nos presten algunos de sus guerreros para un proximo Full Monty?  
  
Lalaith: habra que ver... }:))  
  
Continuara?...   
  
-------------------------  
  
Jeje... y ahora quiero pedir un favor... alguna chica que sepa dibujar, seria tan amable de hacerme un par de dibujillos del Full MOnty? (no necesariamente de todo el fic, mas que nada del "acto" pincipal :)~~~~~~~~~)  
  
Si pueden hacerme ese favor, porfis escribanme a suenoenflor@iespana.es... para despues poner las imagenes en mi pagina ^^^  
  
Eso ^^  
  
Hasta el proximo Fic (o Full Monty, lo que venga primero) 


End file.
